Field
One or more example embodiments relate to technology for recognizing a point of interest (POI) outside a map screen.
Description of Related Art
Recently, various types of map services are provided using Internet communication technology, satellite measurement technology, map information technology, search engine technology, and the like, and/or combinations thereof.
In general, a map service may provide a map of an area requested from a user based on a defined scale. Because a portal search service provides such map services, many users are using the map services as search methods.
In the map service, many points of interest (POIs) may be present outside a screen area due to a limited size of a map screen. To verify a POI or POIs outside a map area, a user may need to find a desired POI by moving a center of a map using a drag and the like without having a hint or guide about a location or a direction of the POI.